In recent years, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and other flat panel display devices, have become increasingly popular as mechanisms for displaying information to operators of vehicles, such as aircraft. One of the reasons for this is that LCDs are capable of providing very bright and clear images that are easily seen by the user, even in high ambient light situations, such as daytime flight.
Such flat panel display devices are often illuminated by backlights that include multiple relatively small, almost “point source,” light emitting components, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs). In order to evenly illuminate the LCD in a direct view configuration, often a gap is left between the LEDs and the LCD panel, which allows the light from the LEDs to spread out, or diffuse, before entering the LCD. Additionally, a diffuser is often installed in the device between the LEDs and the LCD and is made of a translucent material that further diffuses the light as it passes therethrough. However, even when used in combination, the gap and the diffuser either do not optimize luminance uniformity or cause the device to be undesirably sized.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a flat panel display assembly and method for constructing such an assembly that maximizes luminance uniformity while maintaining a desirable size. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.